Warriors of the Heart: Drabbles
by hollyberry29
Summary: Kung Fu Panda drabbles, Shifu/Po centric. Contains yaoi, M/M, whatever you want to call it. Don't like, don't read!
1. Meditation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda. If I did, it would so not be suitable for children XD**

_A/N: I'm going to hell. That being said, enjoy. Takes place post movie.  
_

Shifu was awakened from his meditative state by a pair of big arms pulling him flush against an even bigger body. He smiled to himself as a warm nose snuffled its way behind his ear.

"Panda, what have I told you about interrupting my inner peace," he chided gently. Po snorted and worked his way to the smaller master's neck.

"It's late, sensei," he said, returning the pet name. Shifu chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue. You should know this, Dragon Warrior."

"Let's test that theory," Po rumbled, running his tongue over the red panda's clavicle. Shifu's eyes flew open. Trembling, he tilted his head back, resting it against Po's broad shoulder. "Should I stop?" Po murmured teasingly.

"Don't you dare," Shifu whimpered. Po's body shook with mirth as he slipped his hand inside Shifu's robe.

"That's what I thought," he whispered. Po ran his blunt nails over the smaller chest. Shifu curled his tail around the panda's wrist. "Come to bed now?" Po murmured. Shifu blew out the candles.

_Review please! Good or bad, I don't care. I can take it._


	2. Teaching Styles

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue? PLZKTHX!**

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! I was amazed with the response! I thought I was the only one crazy enough to ship this pairing! Lol! Keep up with the reviews! Comments make me work faster XD_

Shifu stepped into the equipment room, placing a few kunai back onto the shelf. Now that the world was safe from Tai Lung, Shifu spent his days training the village's children the art of Kung Fu.

Of course, the students' favorite sensei was Po. He was the "Cool One." Tigress was the "Mean One." Monkey and Mantis were the "Funny Ones." Crane was the "Caring One," the teacher you went to with skinned knees and twisted ankles, and Viper was the "Pretty One," the favorite of the girls in particular.

Shifu was simply "Master Shifu." This bothered the red panda more than anyone realized. Tigress was well aware of her status among the children, and had no qualms with it. She was there to teach, not to be anybody's mommy. Shifu had once felt this way too. He had trained the Five that way. He broke the mold with Po.

Shifu's ears pricked up as he heard someone enter the room behind him. Judging from the heavy, dragging footsteps, it was Po.

"There you are," Po said, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where are the bo staffs? They're not in the dojo. Monkey said that… are you okay?" Shifu turned to face the panda.

"You've ruined me," Shifu replied with a small smile. Po froze, his eyes wide.

"W-what?" he stuttered. Shifu chuckled and closed his eyes.

"I was just thinking. I used to be such a good teacher; my students were well disciplined. Now I find myself spoiling them too much. They don't respect me. I'm too… nice. I got that from being with you." Po laughed and wrapped the red panda up in his arms.

"Aw, sensei… you're a fantastic teacher! The kids adore you! They talk about you all the time! You're the legendary master of the legendary Dragon Warrior!" Shifu snorted.

"Hush, panda," he muttered. Po laughed and kissed Shifu's forehead. The two held each other for a few long moments. Finally, Shifu broke the steady silence. "Thank you, Po," he whispered.

_Push the little button and review!_


	3. Insecurity

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks. Not me. **

_A/N: IT'S MY 21st BIRTHDAY YA'LL!! :D So if I don't post another chapter tomorrow, you guys know why... I'm worshiping the porcelain god. Lolz. GET CRUNK!!  
_

Po frowned as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He had been training from sun up to sun down every day for the past 5 months and still his belly hung considerably over the waist of his pants. Turning sideways, he sucked in his gut as much as possible. Still, nothing impressive. The panda sighed.

"I suppose we're called 'giant pandas' for a reason," he grumbled. In the mirror, he watched as the bedroll behind him shifted. Shifu sat up from the blankets, pulling his robe around his shoulders.

"You're awake before me," Shifu grumbled sleepily, "Most unusual." Po sighed and began dressing. Shifu watched the panda carefully. "You seem… upset," he said. Po shrugged and gave the red panda a hazy smile.

"I'm okay, just didn't sleep too well, I guess." After searching the panda's eyes for a moment, Shifu accepted his answer and began rolling up the bedclothes to put away. Po shifted from foot to foot nervously, biting his thumbnail. It was a habit that Shifu despised. "Shifu?" Po asked. Shifu turned.

"Yes, panda?" Po looked down at his toes.

"Do you still think I'm… disgusting?" Shifu walked over to Po and slid his arms around the panda's waist… or what he could reach of it.

"You have never disgusted me. I didn't mean those things I said to you when we first met, I've told you that! I was trying to drive you away-" Po stepped back, breaking their embrace.

"I know, but… I disgust me! I know I have to be ugly to you! I'm lazy, I eat too much, I-" Shifu suddenly grabbed the panda by the arm and pulled him down to eye level, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Po whimpered and returned the kiss, shaking in Shifu's grip. At long last, Shifu broke the kiss and leaned against Po.

"You could never disgust me," he repeated softly. Po nodded and kissed Shifu between the eyes.

"Okay," he whispered.

_You know the drill, review!! _


	4. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a butt-load of anime DVDs and ten zillion plushies. **

_A/N: Happy Fourth to all my fellow Americans!! :D_

_EDIT: I decided to change the last line after realizing that the statement was a little OOC of Crane! Thanks Mercury, you were right ;) I like this ending better anyway, I was always on the fence about that line! Lol 3_

"So… what do you guys think?" Crane muttered.

Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, better known as the Five, were leaning against the dojo wall, taking a break after 4 rigorous hours of training. They were currently watching Po and Shifu sparring at the far side of the room.

"I think you're out of your mind," Tigress replied, picking at a stray hair on her shirt.

"Tigress, look at them! I'm serious! They touch each other way too much!" Crane hissed.

"It's hand to hand combat, stupid! Of course they're going to be touching!" Viper cried.

"I'm not talking about now, I mean when they're doing just day to day, ordinary things!" Crane said. Monkey nodded.

"I did see Master Shifu touch Po's hand at dinner when he was passing the rice balls," he said.

"Yeah, I think Crane's on to something there, Tigress," Mantis said, hopping up onto Monkey's shoulder.

"But Master Shifu is so… small," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"So?!" Mantis replied defensively.

"She means there is such a huge size difference," Viper said. "And Po is so much younger! I mean, how old is Shifu anyway?" Monkey rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's no spring chicken, but he's not Master Oogway either!" Mantis and Crane snorted loudly. Viper slapped Monkey on the back of the head with her tail.

"Master Shifu can't be that old. After all, he was very young himself when he started training Tai Lung, and that wasn't too long ago," Tigress said.

"Yeah, but Po is even younger than us!" Viper cried.

A sudden shout drew their attention to Po and Shifu. Po was lying flat on his back, clutching his side. Shifu rushed to where the panda lay, asking him something in a low tone. Po nodded and tried to sit up, wincing. Shifu tenderly rubbed his hand between Po's ears, whispering something. Po chuckled and brushed his nose with Shifu's. The panda suddenly noticed the five sets of eyes that were watching them from across the room, and stood up, laughing nervously. Shifu brushed himself off and looked towards the Five.

"Let's call it a night," he said, and helped Po hobble out of the dojo.

"Well, that confirms that suspicion," Monkey murmured. Tigress's eyes were as wide as teacups.

_Review!_


	5. Early One Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda. And I formally apologize to all children in advance. LOLZ.**

_A/N: Here it is... the fic you've all been waiting for. This one has a slightly higher rating **(LEMON)**. You have been warned ;P_

Shifu moaned and dug his nails into Po's shoulders. The panda hovered over him, licking his collarbone with firm stokes of his tongue. Shifu's neck was particularly sensitive, and Po always used this to his advantage in bed.

"Po…d-don't stop…oh," Shifu groaned, wrapping his ankles around the panda's arm, rubbing against him wantonly. Po's gentle laughter reverberated throughout Shifu's smaller body, causing the red panda to arch into his lover.

Po ran a large paw down Shifu's spine, dragging his blunt claws through the reddish fur along his back. The panda muffled Shifu's strangled cry with a rough kiss while Shifu trembled against him violently. The red panda pulled back for air.

"P-Po…" he gasped.

"Shh, I'm sorry," Po whispered, petting Shifu tenderly. "I couldn't have you waking the whole palace," he teased. Shifu rolled the panda onto his back and crawled onto his chest, burying his face in the dark fur of his neck.

"I'll have soundproof glass installed if you promise to wake me like that every morning," Shifu panted. Po laughed.

"It's a deal, sensei," he chuckled.

_Review my pretties… heeheeheehee…_


	6. The Power of Dumplings

**Disclaimer: WE KNOW. I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA. **

_A/N: Inspired by a drawing by DianaCazadora on deviantART._

"Shiiiifu! Don't tease!" Po wailed, straining to sit up.

"Panda, if you can reach the dumpling, you can have it," Shifu said calmly, holding a slice of pork and cabbage-stuffed dumpling between his chopsticks. Po groaned and flopped back on the ground. Shifu had agreed to act as Po's personal trainer to help the panda lose weight and build more muscle. Currently they were working on abdominal crunches. It was not going so well.

'Dumplings are not the best reward to offer someone while they are trying to lose weight as it defeats the purpose… but food is the only thing that motivates him. Maybe I'll try fruit next time… oh well," Shifu thought from his perch on Po's stomach.

"I… can't do it…" Po panted, clutching his chest.

"Come on, Po. Just a bit more. Push yourself," Shifu ordered, "Look, duuumplingsss…" he said, waving the chopsticks in front of the panda's nose. Po snapped at the bite of food, Shifu jerking his arm back just in time. "Ah, ah, ah, Panda! You have to sit up for it," he taunted. Po smirked.

"Maybe I need a little more incentive, sensei," he said.

"Like what?" Shifu asked, genuinely confused. Po suddenly threw himself upright, capturing Shifu's lips in a forceful kiss. Shifu gasped, allowing Po to explore his smaller mouth. Shifu almost dropped the chopsticks. Po pulled away and caught the red panda's hand in his, bringing it up to mouth and taking the dumpling. When he finished chewing, Po licked Shifu's shaking hand clean. Shifu stared wide eyed.

"Delicious," Po rumbled with a smirk.

_Tee hee hee… I hope Hell has popsicles… No? Dammit. _


	7. Memories

**Disclaimer: Own Kung Fu Panda I do not. **

_A/N: I was hungry when I wrote this, can anyone tell? Lol._

Lunchtime was always popular at the Jade Palace. It was well known that Po was an excellent cook. Trained by his father, who was trained by his father before him, Po was a master of the culinary arts. Naturally, Po was made the head cook. Shifu plucked a fig from his rice ball.

"This is delicious, Po!" Monkey said through a mouthful of dumplings. Crane and Viper nodded vigorously. Po scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, guys," he laughed. Tigress delicately sipped at her soup.

"It is quite good," she complimented. Shifu looked over at the table full of children next to them, munching happily on fish cakes and fried rice.

It reminded him of his own childhood, sitting on the stool by the wood stove while his mother prepared dinner. She would always let him sample a little of whatever she was making. She would feed him with a spoon, wiping his chin with her apron and smiling. Her meals were always delicious.

"How is the rice?" Po asked quietly from beside him. Shifu wiped a bit of soy sauce from the corner of the panda's mouth.

"Just like mother used to make," he said with a smile.

_Review and I'll have Po whip up some fresh-baked cookies… :D_


	8. The Wuxi Finger Hold

**Disclaimer: This is so redundant… **

_A/N: It had to be done. My fave part of the movie is the Wuxi finger hold scene in the Hall of Warriors… Shifu's voice was so damn sexy in that scene LOLZ :D_

Po was reclining on the floor in the Hall of Warriors as Shifu knelt before the alter, lighting a few candles for his meditation session. The panda yawned as Shifu settled into the familiar position: legs crossed, elbows resting lightly on his knees.

"You don't have to wait up for me, panda," Shifu said gently. "I'll be here for a while tonight." Po cracked one eye open.

"A lot on your mind?" he asked.

"It's just stress, I suppose. The children have been rather… trying this week. Spring fever has arrived, it would seem," he sighed. Po quietly, or as quietly as he could, slipped behind the red panda, rubbing his shoulders expertly. Shifu jumped, then moaned in response.

"Stress? Why didn't you say something, sensei? I could have helped you sooner," Po murmured. Shifu smirked.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" he asked. Po chuckled and lifted the red panda, turning him in his lap. He then reached out and grasped Shifu's index finger. Shifu's eyes flew open.

"The Wuxi finger hold?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, so you know this hold?" Po growled, mimicking the smaller master's words from many long months ago. Shifu laughed.

"And what will you do now? Not flex your pinky, I hope," he said. Po snorted.

"Not quite," the panda rumbled. Holding Shifu's gaze, Po slowly brought the red panda's finger into his mouth, wrapping his broad tongue around the digit. Shifu's eyes widened as the panda sucked at his finger sensually.

"What is it with you and eroticizing my meditations?" he choked. Po laughed around Shifu's small finger, releasing the digit with an audible pop.

"I can't help it… you're so hot when you get all serious," he chuckled. Shifu rolled his eyes.

"Go to sleep panda," he snapped, turning back to the alter. "I'll be up in a little while," he added, voice softening. Po laughed and moved towards the door.

"Fine, fine. And to think I was going to try out some more stress relieving activities when I got you in bed… Good luck clearing that from your mind, sensei," he purred. Shifu's eye twitched before he sighed and once again blew out the candles. Damned panda.

_Teeheehee :D Review!!_


	9. AUTHOR NOTE

I would just like to make a statement in light of comments from a few reviewers. I'm sorry if I upset or annoyed anyone with my Japanese terminology in this story. Yes, I am aware that Kung Fu Panda takes place in China. I'm just more familiar with Japanese terms, and mSnitta is right; I did pull them from anime, manga, etc. I was just more comfortable with that. As for why I didn't use their Chinese counterparts, I really don't have an answer for that. I'm lazy I suppose! I'll try to be less "Japanese" in future chapters. I didn't do it in malice or as a personal vendetta against the Chinese, and I apologize if anyone took it that way. While I was completely conscious of the terms I was using, I honestly didn't think anyone would be offended by them. I apologize and I do appreciate the constructive criticism. I will try to have another chapter up within the next few days. Thanks! Holly


	10. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu. Or pandas.**

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a few days, I started school last Thursday and it's been hectic. These are Shifu's thoughts during the scene where Po is running like a kid in a candy store in the Hall of Warriors XD _

'This is insane! Oogway cannot be serious!' Shifu thought as he watched the so-called "Dragon Warrior" lumber from artifact to artifact in the sacred Hall of Warriors. 'Oh, but he is… I know the look that turtle had,' the red panda sighed to himself.

The panda seemed to be just as surprised as Shifu was, and that wasn't even near the level of bewilderment that Tigress had displayed. Shifu sighed at the thought of her face contorted in horror at the mere thought of the flabby bear stealing her thunder. Poor Tigress.

Shifu turned his attention back to the panda, who still hadn't sensed the master's presence. The red panda certainly had his work cut out for him if he was going to train _that_ to defeat Tai Lung. Shifu carefully surveyed his new pupil's physique.

He had not seen a Giant Panda in many years. In fact, besides the residents of the Jade Palace, the village consisted entirely of rabbits, geese, and swine. The panda was rather small for his species, but made up for in weight what he lacked in height. His limbs were short and stocky, but showed promise for building muscle. His large stomach would have to go. That much excess weight would only slow him down.

The panda turned to look at a painting, gazing up at the hanging scroll in awe. Shifu felt a clench in his gut. He couldn't deny that the panda had lovely green eyes. Shifu had never seen that color outside of nature. A sweet smile and a cute button nose completed his pleasant visage. As far as civilians go, not bad. Blushing at his own thoughts, Shifu cleared his throat.

"Have you finished sight seeing?"

_Lol. Poor, flustered Shifu :3 Review!_


	11. The New Kid

**Disclaimer: I no own. **

_A/N: Yeah, this one's a little long to be considered a drabble. Whatever. This might eventually become another story anyway. Anywho, I TOLD myself that I wouldn't do this. That it was cheesy and cliché… and then I said to hell with it and did it anyway. Enjoy :3_

Shifu had just settled down to eat a light dinner of egg noodles and spicy ginger tea when Crane entered the small kitchen.

"Master Shifu, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is someone here to see you," he said.

"Who is it?" Shifu asked, blowing on his tea. Crane picked at the wooden floor with a talon.

"It's a messenger from the village council. The elders have sent him here with a child-" Shifu held up a hand to silence his once-pupil.

"We can't take another student on, Master Crane. We have too many as it is. Send the council's lackey back. Tell him the temple is always looking for new shrine maidens or monks-in-training," the red panda muttered, picking up his chopsticks. Crane cleared his throat.

"The boy has shown great promise in the martial arts field. You might want to take a look at this one, Shifu," Crane said quietly. Shifu looked up at the sound Crane's serious tone. The water fowl looked determined. Shifu sighed and dropped his chopsticks in the holder.

"Fine, fine. Let's see the brat," Shifu grumbled. Crane smiled and led the way out of the kitchen.

"… Village elders always sending me these war orphans… first you five and now this…" Shifu growled. Crane laughed. He knew that Shifu was all bark. He loved his students. Some argued that that in itself was his downfall. 'Or his salvation," Crane thought, smiling at the thought of the happy-go-lucky Dragon Warrior. Finally the pair reached the entrance where Jin, a rotund goose and messenger of the village, stood.

"Alright, Jin, what's this all about?" Shifu said. Jin cleared his throat and unrolled a long, official looking scroll.

"We the council of elders, keepers of the Jade Village, hereby humbly request that the custody of one…" Blah blah blah blah… Shifu growled and interrupted the goose.

"Whatever, where is the child?" he snapped. Jin, looking cross over being cut off, reached behind him and pulled something out from behind his back, or rather someone. Shifu gasped.

It was a very young Giant Panda cub. The little boy blinked up at Shifu and Crane with bright brown eyes.

"Don't be shy, son, tell them your name," Jin said gently. The little panda fiddled with the hem of his tunic.

"My name is… is Hao," the boy said quietly. Jin handed Shifu a packet of parchment paper. Shifu glanced down at it, leafing through the pages.

Xu Hao of the Boar Village. Four summers old. Parents killed in a rockslide three weeks ago. He was trained by a Master Ting in the art of Kung Fu, but she was unable to take him in after his parents died.

The red panda looked over at the little cub. He couldn't help but think of Po. The nervous smile, the fidgeting… the boy's mannerisms were exactly like those of his lover. Shifu felt his heart melt. He finally pulled his gaze away from the child to look over at Crane, who was smiling encouragingly.

"Say something…" the bird mouthed. Shifu nodded weakly and turned to the little one.

"My name is M-" Shifu bit his tongue; formalities and honorifics would only make the boy more nervous, "Shifu… My name is Shifu. I hear that you are interested in Kung Fu," he said, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Hao nodded shyly.

"Come with me then," Shifu replied, taking the cub by the paw. Shifu lifted his hand to Crane. "Fill out all the necessary paperwork if you would, Master Crane," he said before leading the child to the dormitories where the other students slept. Crane shook his head and smiled, taking the ink stick in his foot from Jin to sign the parchment.

"Well, that was unusual… I've never known Shifu to be so interested in a new student. I honestly thought he would turn the boy away. How did you know that he would take him?" Jin asked. Crane chuckled.

"Call it a hunch."

_The name Xu Hao, Xu being his last name, is pronounced "Shoe How." _

_Review! I'm interested to know if you guys think I should take this route. That is, the adopting of Hao by Po and Shifu. Personally, I'm leaning toward the path of Hao simply being a student, but he does make a few cameos in future chapters. Let me know!_


	12. The New Kid, Part 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kung Fu Panda, it would be much hotter XD  
**

_A/N: THANKS FOR 50+ REVIEWS!! :D I love you guys! Thanks for supporting Pofu Lovin'! Lol. _

_I did some thinking, and I have decided to just keep this story all together instead of splitting up the Hao part. He won't be in every chapter, but he and his posse will make an appearance every so often. Why the change in plan? Eh, I don't feel like starting a new story. I always end up abandoning them. I work better with the little bits and pieces flow of the drabble system, even though most of my chapters are too long to qualify as "drabbles." Ficlets probably would have been a better word. Whatever. Okay, I'm done talking now! XD Lol! _

Shifu led Hao down the long, dimly lit corridor, pausing at the last door on the right. "This will be your room," he said, sliding the paper screen door open with a clack. Shifu stood aside and motioned for Hao to step into the room. Hao timidly stepped into the room.

There were two other children in the room, one a little badger girl and a sand fox boy. They both immediately dropped into a bow when they saw Shifu. "Master," they chorused.

"Lin, Yan, this is Xu Hao. He will be your new roommate. Hao, this is Ming Lin," he gestured to the badger, who waved with a smile, "And this Xiao Yan." Shifu pointed at the young fox, who grunted in greeting. Hao waved nervously. "I'll leave you three to get aquainted. Make sure you blow out the lantern before you go to sleep," he warned, stepping through the threshold.

"We will!" Lin chirped. Shifu allowed himself a small smile.

"Goodnight, students," he said, and slid the door closed. Hao turned and looked nervously over at the other two after Shifu left.

"So… what's your story, panda?" Yan asked boredly. Lin frowned.

"Yan!" she hissed, fisting her paws on her hips.

"What? I'm curious!" Yan drawled. Hao scuffed his bare feet on the floorboards.

"I like Kung Fu. That's pretty much it," he said quietly. Yan snorted.

"So you moved all the way out here in the middle of nowhere to practice it? I haven't seen you around the village. You must be new in town. Didn't you have a master back home?" Hao nodded slowly.

"Yes; Master Ting," he mumbled, still not meeting the fox's eyes.

"So, what happened? Why aren't you still practicing your old master?" Lin asked. Hao blushed.

"She couldn't take me in after my…" The little panda suddenly dropped off, picking at his shirt.

"Oh," Lin whispered. The room grew very quiet. Yan finally dropped his defensive stance and frowned.

"Yeah, me too," the fox finally said. Hao looked up, blinking tears out of his brown eyes. Yan scratched the back of his head, looking down at the floor.

"My parents are dead too," he explained, "Nobody would take me in either. I guess we'll have to look after each other." He smirked and held his paw out to the panda. Hao's eyes widened. He stared down at the fox's hand before shyly reaching out and shaking it. Lin reached out and slapped her own paw on top of the boys'.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" she laughed. Hao giggled and wiped at his face with his shirt. Yan rolled his eyes.

"What _about_ you, Lin?" he joked, ducking as she swung a fist at him, yelling indignantly. The three tussled until the inhabitants of the next room were shouting and pounding at the walls.

...

Po sleepily opened one eye as he felt the bedding shift next to him. Shifu had slipped out of his robe and was cuddling up to the panda.

"Hey, sensei," Po rumbled, his voice rough from sleep.

"Panda," Shifu mumbled, curling into a ball against Po's warm back. "I missed you at dinner, or at least for the part where I was actually eating dinner," the red panda sighed.

"Sorry, Master. But duty called. I'm still expected to help run the noodle shop, you know," Po chuckled.

"How is your father?" Shifu asked.

"Good. He keeps busy. I worry about him though," Po said, then frowned in realization. "What did you mean by 'the part where you were actually eating?' What happened?" Shifu ran his thin fingers through Po's course fur.

"Jin happened," he muttered. Po rolled over to face the red panda.

"Jin? The elder's messenger? What the heck did he want?" Shifu looked up at his lover.

"We have a new student." Po raised an eyebrow.

"Do we even have enough room for another? We're kinda packed after the whole Tai Lung thing went down…" Po said. Shifu rolled his eyes.

"I know, but… I couldn't turn this one away," he said softly. Po quirked his brow even higher.

"Okay, you've got my attention. Is this kid the second coming or something? Because you NEVER show this much interest in new students…" Shifu shoved him and smirked.

"Hush, panda," he growled, "No, he's… well, let's just say he reminded me of you." Shifu smiled gently and flicked at one of Po's ears. Po frowned and pinned Shifu to the bedroll, grinning wickedly.

"Sensei, what have I told you about being so mysterious?" he purred. Shifu chuckled.

"Release me panda…" Po shook his head.

"Not until you tell me," he rumbled. Shifu narrowed his eyes and arched his smaller body up.

"Get off, Po!" he snarled. Po laughed darkly and licked Shifu's cheek.

"Say it, Master…" he whispered. Shifu trembled and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You… you think it's… _sexy_," he hissed through clenched teeth. Po giggled and let go of the red panda's wrists, kissing him softly.

"Damn straight," Po whispered.

_ZOMG REVIEW!! 8D_


	13. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_A/N: This randomly came to me while I was eating breakfast… why does food inspire, like, ALL of my stories? Lol. I'm Po XD_

Shifu stirred as he felt something moist brushing along his chest. The Kung Fu genius lifted his heavy eyelids, blinking sleepily at the source of the disturbance. It was Po, pressing kisses randomly along his sternum. Shifu lifted a lazy paw and rubbed at the panda's ears. Po met Shifu's sleepy blue eyes with his own heavy-lidded gaze.

"Happy Birthday," Po murmured. Shifu smiled and closed his eyes, stretching with a groan.

"Mm, good morning, and thank you," Shifu rumbled. The red panda spied a bowl of rice and steaming cup of what smelled like green tea on the floor beside them.

"Breakfast in bed… lucky me," Shifu chuckled. The red panda sat up and took a sip of the tea. "Good," he mumbled, picking up the chopsticks and taking a bite of rice. Po picked at his bowl of noodles and watched Shifu with a little smile. "Are the children up?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah, they were up and left before dawn. They had a field trip," Po said lightly. Shifu lowered his chopsticks and frowned.

"Field trip? We never planned any field trips…" Shifu said. Po took Shifu's bowl from him, placing it beside the bed roll before hovering over the smaller master, grinning down at him.

"Tigress and the gang took the kiddies up to the Sea of Forgotten Tears for a little spiritual exercise. We have the whole palace all to ourselves…" Po said. Shifu raised an eyebrow.

"Happy Birthday, indeed," he murmured.

_Review! :D_


	14. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: The beautiful people at Dreamworks own KFP. Not I. **

_A/N: OMG I don't think I've left my comp all day today TT I've been writing all day, so you guys get lots of new chapters! This one is a little different. I've noticed that I've made Shifu a little too… weak. In my mind, Shifu IS the uke (the girl) to Po's seme (the guy), but Shifu is no push over either. I wanted to get that across in this chapter. So, if you're a seme!Shifu fan, Merry Christmas! (in July! Lolz…)_

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Po asked, tugging at the high, mandarin collar on his red brocade shirt. It was slightly tight in the front, even after being altered. The toggles were threatening to pop at any given moment. The panda couldn't decide what was worse: the itchy collar, the too long sleeves, or the _skirt_ that went under it. The black dragon on the shirt was pretty cool though. Shifu rolled his eyes in the mirror.

"It is the traditional clothing of the Dragon Warrior. You are expected to wear it at every festival, especially New Years," Shifu said, pulling on his robe. Po stopped fiddling with his collar when he saw Shifu's outfit. The silk ch'ang-p'ao was a deep blue color with a white herringbone pattern. A green and gold embroidered koi fish stretched across the back.

"This is pretty," the panda murmured, kneeling behind him and sliding his paws along the red panda's waist. Shifu sighed and pulled Po's hands from his body.

"Let me get dressed, panda," he said, reaching for his sash. Po chuckled and lifted the smaller master up to eye level, pinning him to the mirror.

"But I like you like this," Po purred, licking across Shifu's chest in broad strokes. Shifu trembled and buried his fingers in the panda's thick fur.

"You-you're incorrigible…" he stuttered, trying desperately not to whimper. Po bit down gently on the skin of his collarbone.

"Mm, big word… incorrigible…" he said, kissing the spot he had just bitten. Shifu thumped his head back against the mirror. "We could ring in the new year from right here… well, actually I'd prefer the bed, but hey, I'm pretty limber… just let me do all the work," Po said with a naughty leer. Shifu was just about ready to do anything the panda asked when the bedroom door was slid aside with a loud crack.

"Po? Master Shifu? Where are you? We're just about to head out and- OH! WOW!" Viper cried, turning and fleeing back into the hall. Po nearly dropped Shifu right onto the floor, but caught him at the last minute. "I'm so sorry!" Viper wailed from the hallway. Shifu quickly tied his robe shut and began wrapping his sash around his waist, his face burning with embarrassment.

"It's okay, Viper! Really!" Po said, smoothing his top.

"Right! Um, w-we'll see you guys down at the festival! Sorry again!" she choked out before rushing down the corridor, eager to escape (and gossip like crazy with Monkey and Mantis).

"Well, that was awkward," Po mumbled. Shifu sent him a death glare in the mirror. "So, I guess we're not celebrating here then?" Po asked with a nervous laugh. Shifu stalked past him. He paused just as he reached the door.

"We'll continue where we left off when we return," he snapped, "And this time, _I'll _be doing 'all the work,' panda." Shifu smirked evilly before starting down the hallway. Po gulped loudly.

"I _had_ to ask," he whimpered.

_A Ch'ang-p'ao is a traditional full-length Chinese robe. _

_I love how Po loses all his confidence when Shifu gets mean. Po no like it rough! :O Lol._


	15. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Disclaimer: Sigh…**

_A/N: So I drew a new piccy It's a scene from the last chapter, "Caught in the Act." Go to my profile and you should see the link at the top of my bio. So, I was really cold last night (even though it was literally 100 degrees outside… thank God for air conditioning. I hate living in the south XO) and I thought up this scenario. I'm such a nerd for the "snowed in" cliché. Lol!_

Shifu shivered violently and burrowed deeper in his sleeping bag. Shifu, the Five, and Po had received orders to report to the Henan province. They were to join up with three other teams from the surrounding villages and flush out a group of rogue bandits that were terrorizing the town around Mount Song.

All in all, it was your standard "run the bad guy out of town" scenario. The catch was, and there was always a catch, that they were on top of a mountain, in the dead of winter, in _pop-up tents. _

A sudden burst of cold air flooded the small tent, making Shifu wince and cover his face. When the bone-chilling breeze and flurry of snowflakes subsided, Shifu peeked out of his warm bedding. It was Po, picking his way delicately around Tigress and Crane. Monkey, Mantis, and Viper were in the next tent.

Po had been out scouting with two other warriors from the neighboring town. Shifu was relieved to see him back in one piece. Nearly stepping on Tigress' tail, Po finally made his way over to Shifu.

"Man, it's cold! Scooch over, babe," Po whispered. Shifu slid over while Po shimmied into a sleeping bag. Shifu winced as Po suddenly unzipped his bag.

"I know, hang on… it will get a lot warmer, I promise," Po murmured. Fumbling with the zippers, Po finally managed to zip the two bags together, making one big one. Shifu gratefully snuggled into the panda's warmth. A sudden chill made him jerk back.

"Why are you wet? You're covered in snow!" Shifu hissed. Po chuckled.

"Sorry, I should have warned you! I'll be dry in a minute." Shifu rolled his eyes, but cuddled into him, despite the damp.

"I figured you'd be asleep by now," Po murmured, rubbing the red panda's ears. Shifu closed his eyes and sighed. "Can't sleep… without you… panda…" he mumbled sleepily. Po blushed and pulled the blankets higher around them.

"Well, I'm here now," he whispered.

"Will you two _please_ bring along your own tent on the next mission?" Tigress growled. Crane grunted in agreement next to her.

"Jealous…" Po grumbled.

_All together now… DAWW!! :D Now review!_


	16. Giving In

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

_A/N: I wanted to do a chapter that showed how Po and Shifu "got together" in my sick little fantasy world. So here it is :D_

"Good, Po! Now, strike with your left hand! Excellent!" Shifu dodged as the panda's large paw whizzed past his ear.

Po was growing stronger every day. It had been almost a month since the battle with Tai Lung. The panda had spent every day since the fight training with the others, preparing for the day that the ornery snow leopard would return. Shifu knew that his old student was out there somewhere, licking his wounds and plotting his revenge. Until that day came, Shifu and his warriors would just have to train and become stronger.

"You had enough Bear Style yet, Master?" Po cried, throwing his leg up in a roundhouse kick. Shifu leapt up just in time and did a handspring off of the panda's foot.

"Not quite yet, panda!" he laughed, landing effortlessly on a low branch of a nearby tree. Po dropped into a fighting stance, preparing himself for Shifu's next move.

"Well, come and get it, sensei!" he challenged. Shifu smirked and leapt out of the tree, attacking his student head on. Po, unable to move quickly enough, threw his arms up in defense just as Shifu landed a punch. Not wanting to go down without a fight, Po snatched the smaller master by the wrist and both went toppling to the ground. Dazed, the red panda sat up, only to find himself astride the panda's broad chest. Shifu's mouth went dry. Po blinked up at his master in confusion.

"Master? Shifu, are you okay?" Shifu couldn't bring himself to respond. He could only stare down into the panda's beautiful green eyes. Shifu had always been entranced by them, ever since the first time he spoke with him in the Hall of Warriors.

Despite all his hurtful words and cruel criticism, Shifu had always been taken with the panda. Po's passion for life and his refreshing, sweet innocence drew Shifu to him like a moth to a flame. Shifu needed that innocence and that passion. He needed Po.

"Master Shifu? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Po cried. Shifu gave himself a mental shake and met the Panda's worried gaze.

Without thinking, Shifu leaned down and touched his lips to Po's in a soft kiss. Po gasped, but slowly responded, resting his paws on the red panda's thighs. Shifu moaned as he felt the panda's heartbeat quicken against his belly. Po finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. Shifu's breath caught in his throat. _What had he just done?!_ Po grabbed his arm as the red panda attempted to scramble off of his body.

"Wait! Shifu, just wait… it's okay! Please!" Shifu fell to his knees by the panda's side, Po still gripping his wrist.

"I… I'm sorry, Po… I don't know what came over me! I…" Po took the smaller master in his arms, holding him gently to his chest.

"It's okay. I liked it! It's okay," Po whispered. Shifu untangled himself from the panda's grasp. He turned to face him, wide-eyed.

"You… liked it?" he asked in amazement. Po scratched his head with a nervous laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. A lot actually." The panda suddenly looked up at him, fear etched across his face. "You don't regret it do you?" he said. Shifu's eyes softened. Po was afraid of rejection.

"No, I'm glad it happened," he said quietly. Po smiled and stood, reaching his paw out to take Shifu's.

"Come on, master; lunchtime," he mumbled. Shifu chuckled and took his hand.

_Review, my little minions, review! :D_


	17. Past Lives

**Disclaimer: I no own. Except Shifu's mama. I guess. **

_A/N: This one is a little angsty D: Takes place a couple of months after Po and Shifu first started seeing each other. _

Shifu snuggled deeper into Po's warm body. It was late. A cool breeze drifted in through the open window, bringing a few gingko leaves with it. Shifu watched them skitter across the futon.

"You still awake?" Po asked, whispering as to not awaken him in case he wasn't. Shifu grunted.

"What is it?" he rumbled. Po ran his claws up and down the smaller panda's side, tickling over his ribcage. Shifu flinched.

"I was just thinking… I know your dad died before you were born, but what about your mom? You never talk about her, or any brothers or sisters," Po said. Shifu closed his eyes.

"I have no siblings, it was just my mother and I. She passed away a long time ago," Shifu said quietly. Po pulled the red panda closer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, that was rude," Po said softly.

"Don't apologize, panda. And it's not rude; it's only natural that you would want to know more about me. I don't mind talking about my mother," Shifu replied.

"Well, in that case, would you tell me about her?" Po asked in a very small voice. Shifu smiled.

"She was very beautiful; a true lady. She was a talented cook and artist. I miss her every day," he said wistfully. Po cleared his throat.

"How did she die?" he asked. Shifu frowned.

"She was killed by burglars," he said softly. There was an awkward silence before Shifu continued. "I tried to defend her… but I wasn't strong enough. I was knocked unconscious, and they thought I was dead. So they left, and when I came to, it was too late." Po gripped Shifu tighter.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"After that, I sought out Oogway," Shifu murmured, "I knew that he was a great master of Kung Fu, and that maybe he could help me become stronger so that one day, if I was ever put in the same situation, I could not only defend myself, but my loved ones as well… that somehow, I could redeem myself…" Shifu rolled over on the futon. "So now you see… that when I was unable to save Tai Lung from himself… why it nearly killed me," he whispered. Po spooned around the red panda, kissing the back of his head tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Shifu," he said.

"Why the sudden curiosity about my mother?" Shifu asked quietly.

"I don't remember mine," Po whispered. Shifu turned and kissed the panda there in the dark.

_Sniff sniff… review plz… _


	18. Lunch Break

**Disclaimer: OMG. DON'T OWN IT.**

_A/N: So I finally got around to playing the KFP game. I was putting it off because I just knew that it was going to suck, just like ALL movie based games. I WAS WRONG, KIDS. This game is so many levels of win, it's CRAZY. SRSLY. GO BUY IT LEIK NOW. I'm just pissed that I wasted 8.00 renting it when I should have bought it. But I will. Whenever I have money again. Lol. _

Shifu wiped at his sweaty forehead with the back of his paw. It was a scorcher of a day. Po and Shifu had decided to take advantage of their two months of free time, as it was summer harvest for the students, and do a little training at the Wudang Temple. Shifu had spent the morning performing a few endurance exercises and was anxious to grab some lunch.

"Panda? Po!" he called, unraveling the protective tape from his arms. "Where did he run off to?" Shifu mused, slipping out of his sandals before entering the temple.

It was cool and dark inside the foyer. Master Oogway had done much of his early training in this very retreat. Seeing the old place made Shifu miss the crazy old turtle.

"Po?" he called again, peeking into the kitchen. The Dragon Warrior was always either in one of two places: the pantry or the garden, and by process of elimination, it was going to be the latter. Shifu made his way down the corridor and out the back door.

Sure enough, there he was; stretched out in a hammock, one arm thrown over his eyes. A little finch was perched on his belly, tilting its head this way and that as Po's chest rose and fell. Shifu smirked. Padding barefoot across the courtyard, Shifu chased the bird away and hopped up into the hammock.

Po mumbled and uncovered his eyes, glancing down as Shifu nestled onto his chest. The panda yawned and rubbed a paw up and down Shifu's spine.

"Done for the day?" Po asked. Shifu chuckled.

"No, just wanted to grab some lunch." Po smiled and rolled out of the hammock, slipping Shifu over his shoulder.

"Point taken, Master," he said, "Dumplings sound okay?" Shifu rolled his eyes.

"Dumplings will be fine," he grumbled, "But I can walk, you know." Po laughed and smacked Shifu on the rump, leaving his broad hand there teasingly. Shifu blushed warmly.

"I know, but I like carrying you," the panda said. Shifu growled and thanked his ancestors that no one else was around to witness this.

_Shifu plus Po multiplied by Spanking equals WIN. Lol. Review!_


	19. All That Matters

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP. I would like to, but that's the way sh rolls. **

_A/N: I don't know what inspired this… It's a terrible cliché (like all my other stories LOL) but it had to be done. BTW, the Wu sisters, the wolf clan, and the Golden Crocs are all featured in the KFP game. GREAT characters! _

Po dove into a tuck and roll as a wave of flaming arrows sailed over his head, catching fire to the surrounding dry grass. Po threw his back against a tree, shielding his body as much as possible from another onslaught of projectiles. The panda's green eyes darted along the tree line, looking desperately for back up. There was no way he was getting out of this one alone. He was cornered.

Po, Tigress, and Shifu had agreed to take a mission in a village just outside of the Valley of Peace. The Wu Sisters and the Wolf Clan had teamed up to overthrow the Cloud Village, known for their vast wealth, and take off with the valuables. They thought they had everything under control until the Golden Croc gang decided to drop in. Now the three had been separated, and Po was severely outnumbered.

"It's now or never," Po muttered. Clenching his eyes shut, the panda took off into the woods, dodging a few arrows in his wake. Po leapt into a handspring and catapulted himself into a tree, hiding himself in the leaves. The wolves that had been chasing him split up into three teams, each group taking a different direction. Thankfully, no one noticed his perch in the dense foliage.

When the coast was clear, Po dropped to the ground, and quietly picked his way along the forest floor. "Got to find the others," he thought, "Got to find Shifu!" A sudden shout came from the right. A feminine shout. Tigress? Po changed his course and reached the tree line.

Cautiously, he peered between two pines. It _was_ Tigress. She was fending off three crocs, but didn't look like she would last much longer. Po suddenly felt a weird sensation pass over him, like he was being watched. He whirled around, ready to attack, only to see nothing. Turning back to the fight, he scanned the surrounding trees, looking for the source.

His eyes landed on a well hidden figure in an old oak. Po would know that silhouette anywhere. Shifu! The red panda must have noticed him as well, because he made a sudden hand motion from his hiding place. Po could just make out the signal; attack on three. Po crouched, ready to move.

"One, two… three!" he breathed. Po and Shifu sprung from their places almost simultaneously, Po being a little slower than the smaller master. As usual. Po threw himself into the fray, catching a croc in the throat with his foot. Between the three of them, they took care of them quite swiftly.

Po hoisted the injured Tigress onto his back, Shifu still in a battle stance, watching their backs. "Let's go," the smaller master murmured, leading Po out of the thicket. Shifu froze when he heard the distinct sound of a bow being drawn.

"Po, look out!" he hissed. By the time Po had turned around, it was too late. The panda could only watch as the arrow flew directly for his head. Po dropped Tigress in surprise. And then time froze.

Po watched in horror as Shifu dove in front of him, taking the arrow in his side. A scream tore raggedly from Po's throat. The panda caught Shifu before he fell onto his injured side, further burying the arrow. Another shout made Po look up. The archer fell from his perch, hitting the ground heavily. He was dead. Po looked down at Tigress, who was lying in the grass clutching her cross-bow.

"That's… all of them…" she panted. Po's attention snapped back to the hurt red panda in his arms. The arrow was lodged in deep. Blood was already seeping from the wound, and he hadn't even removed the projectile yet. Shifu's eyes were rolled back, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Po laid him down, and crawled around to his injured side.

"It's in so deep…" Po croaked. "Should I remove the arrow?" Tigress dragged herself over to Po's side and removed her vest, tearing it into strips to help stop the bleeding.

"Pull it out," she said. Po grasped the arrow by the shaft and wrenched it free. Shifu screamed, flailing and writhing on the ground. Tigress began pressing the makeshift bandages against the wound frantically. Po stroked the red panda's head, whispering to him gently.

"I'm here, I'm right here, Master… Oh, Shifu… I'm right here…" Po whimpered. Tigress pressed her pads against the gaping wound, trying to force what little chi she had left into his body to heal it faster.

"He needs a doctor, Po! I'm running on empty and he's still bleeding," she said urgently. As if by some miracle, four warriors from the Cloud Village came tearing through the trees.

"Over here!" Po cried. "He's down! Shifu's down!"

…

Three hours later found Shifu to be, finally, in stable condition. Po was curled around him on the narrow hospital cot, stroking his ears comfortingly. The red panda turned his head slowly, gazing up at Po sleepily.

"Po…what happened?" he drawled. Po smiled and kissed his forehead.

"You were shot. But you're safe now. You're back in the Cloud Village." Shifu closed his eyes and sighed.

"That's good… the wolves, and the crocs… the Wu Sisters, are they gone?" Po nodded.

"Yeah, they scraped up what was left of their troops and hit the road. Everyone's fine… well, everyone except you," he said. Shifu smiled.

"I'll be fine… I'm just tired…" he mumbled. Po fluffed his pillow and fussed with his blankets.

"You lost a lot of blood. Go to sleep, sensei. You'll feel better after a nap." Po stopped and looked at the red panda's serene expression. "You shouldn't have taken that arrow, Shifu… I could have dodged it." Shifu weakly reached out and clutched at the panda's warm fur.

"You're safe… that's all that matters," he whispered.

_Sniff sniff… wibble I'm evil, getting Shifu shot like that! TT Now review and tell me how mean I am! Lol._


	20. Get a Room

**Disclaimer: I no own D:**

_A/N: So I'm in the Dollar Tree, and I find a KFP coloring book. So I'm flipping through and pages, and check out what I come across: i198./albums/aa45/hollyberry29/pofu.jpg_

(Put in front of the link)

_IT'S CANON I TELL YOU! 8D I nearly peed myself right there on the aisle! Lol! I had to scan it and share. _

"Now, who can tell me the correct way to apprehend- yes, An?" The little antelope was waving wildly at the door.

"Master Po is here!" she chirped. Shifu quickly looked over at the partially opened door. Sure enough, the panda was standing there, motioning him outside. The red panda felt his heart twinge. Shifu glanced at his class.

"Just a moment students," he said, moving towards the doorway, trying to ignore their giggles and whispers. Shifu slid the door closed behind him. "What is it-" Shifu suddenly found himself pressed up against the wall, the panda attacking his mouth with a bruising kiss. The red panda weakly pushed Po back at arms length.

"Panda, I'm in the middle of a class!" Po quickly kissed his mouth once more, burying his face in Shifu's neck.

"Missed you," he murmured, pressing soft kisses along his chest.

"I haven't been anywhere!" Shifu hissed. Po ignored him, choosing instead to snuffle his nose into Shifu's robe. Shifu allowed himself a small smile, running his fingers through the soft fur between his ears. A stifled giggle made him look over at the door. To his horror, several pairs of wide, bright eyes stared back at him. Shifu pushed at Po's shoulders.

"Po! Put me down, now!" he snapped. The door quickly slammed shut, and the sound squeals and little footsteps hurrying back to their seats could be heard. Shifu groaned and dropped his forehead against Po's soft belly. He really didn't want to go back in that classroom.

"Eh, sorry about that, Shifu… you could tell them I was giving you the Heimlich Maneuver… or something," he laughed nervously. Shifu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, panda."

_Bad Po! XD Review!_


	21. Let Them Eat Cake

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP. **

_A/N: So, I'm mourning the death of the Twilight book series, because Stephenie Meyer KILLED IT. Yes, I am referring to Breaking Dawn, the fourth and final book in the saga that just came out yesterday. And it sucked so hard (in my personal opinion). Sigh. So to cheer myself up, I sat down and wrote a few Pofu ficlets :D Because Pofu makes EVERYTHING better._

Someone was baking. The heavenly smell of flour and cinnamon filled the air with spices. Po followed his nose to the kitchen, pushing the heavy curtain aside.

It was Shifu, standing on a milking stool, clad only in his brown training pants and leg wrappings. Po's red apron had been rolled over several times at the waist and was tied tightly at his back and around his neck. Po's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"A-Are you cooking?" he asked incredulously. Shifu turned, his blue eyes wide with surprise. There was a light dusting of flour on his paws and the front of the apron. He glared teasingly at Po and turned back to the counter.

"Believe it or not, panda, I am able to cook for myself," he said wryly. Po laughed and scratched at one ear.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen you in the kitchen. That's generally my area…" he murmured. Shifu chuckled and began spooning batter onto wax paper.

"So sorry for intruding on your territory, Master Po," he laughed. Po held up his hands in defense.

"No, no! Please! Intrude away! I'm enjoying the view… You have no idea how hot you look in my apron," he leered. Shifu blushed prettily and went back to mixing.

"I just came in from training, and my robe was soiled… I didn't want to cook in dirty clothes and-" A kiss to the back of his head stopped him in mid-ramble.

"Just take the compliment, Master," Po whispered. Shifu nodded and busied himself with a bowl of something to avoid the conversation. Po smiled and leaned against his shoulder, planting one foot on each side of the stool.

"What are you making?" he asked. Shifu added a bit of cream to the dish.

"Tea cakes, biscuits, that sort of thing," he replied. Po grinned.

"Sweet tooth, huh?" Shifu scowled.

"Only the biggest one in all of China," he grumbled. The panda snickered.

"I'll keep that in mind." He then noticed a small bowl of some sugary substance.

"Is that icing?" he asked, dipping a finger in. Shifu smacked him on the paw with a wooden spoon.

"Panda!" he growled. "Did you wash your hands?" Po moaned around his finger.

"It's perfect!" he cried, scooping up another dollop. "Is that orange zest in there? This is really good!" Shifu blushed and cracked him over the head with the spoon.

"Panda! Paws off! That's unsanitary!" Po laughed, rubbing his head.

"Oh, whatever! Just try it! Want me to feed it to you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Shifu then smirked.

"I think I have a better idea, panda," he growled before grabbing Po's chin and pulling him down for a kiss. Po whimpered as the red panda explored his mouth, licking the insides of his cheeks and sucking at his tongue. Po gripped the counter to hold himself up as his knees gave out. Shifu finally pulled away, licking a bit of icing from the corner of his mouth.

"Very sweet," he murmured.

_Mmm… finger lickin' good! Lolz :D_


	22. Heaven

**Disclaimer: Tra-la-la-la-la… **

_A/N: From Shifu's POV. This takes place during the ending scene, when Po races back to the Jade Palace to find Shifu. Squee! XD_

I must admit that I was completely conscious when Po stumbled up the steps and into the Jade Palace foyer. Other than a few cracked ribs and bruises, I was mostly unhurt. I heard the panda panting and gasping, rushing to my side.

I didn't know how to feel at that moment. His presence meant that Tai Lung had been… defeated. Part of me felt that I should be mourning my former student, my son. Another part was weak with relief that it was the panda, _my_ panda, that came running up those stairs. Emotionally, I was too drained to think about it. I filed it away to be dealt with when I was healed, physically and mentally.

I had to force myself not to grin like an idiot when Po shook my sore body, pleading for a response. Perhaps it was cruel of me to hesitate, but he really is very sweet when he's worried. Deciding to end his suffering, I forced my eyes open.

"Panda, you're alive? Or we're both dead…" I teased. And for a moment, reality saddened me, because an eternity spent with Po truly would have been heaven.

_Daww! :3 _

_But look at it this way, they have the rest of their natural lives to fool around! Lol._


	23. Feverish

**Disclaimer: … monkeys. **

_A/N: I'm not really crazy about this chapter. I feel like it could be better, but I'm drawing a blank… Sigh. I need to watch the movie again to get re-inspired XD_

Shifu could count on one hand the number of times he had been sick in his entire life. He summed it up to healthy country living, regular exercise and impeccable genes. This was not to say that he was immune from illness. This was one of those days.

Shifu clutched his chest, eyes watering at the deep coughs that wracked his body. The red panda rolled onto his back and weakly reached out, feeling around for the porcelain pitcher beside the bedroll. He found it just as lightning struck a tree near the palace. Shifu's arm jerked in surprise, successfully dumping the contents of the pitcher onto the blankets. The red panda winced as the cold water flooded over his fever-hot body.

He looked over at the shutters slamming open and shut, curtains flailing in the wind. There was a puddle forming on the floor beneath the window. His eyes widened at the raging storm outside. _'It must have started after I fell asleep…' _he thought groggily, dragging himself to the window. He leaned heavily against the sill.

It was pouring rain. Lightning lit up the sky, illuminating a few broken, twisted trees destroyed by the storm. Shifu reached up, struggling to close the shutters. A sudden thought made his insides turn to ice.

Po had left on a mission to the Wudang Temple earlier that day. He had been summoned by the monks to deal with a nasty bunch of treasure hunters who had been hanging around. The panda had brought him a cup of herbal tea and kissed him goodbye, promising to return in a couple of days. He hadn't wanted to leave Shifu so ill, but the red panda had insisted that he go; Viper was perfectly capable of caring for him.

The red panda cursed himself now for letting him leave. Shifu limped across the room and down the hall, gripping the railing as he made his way down the stairs. The red panda shivered violently in the drafty foyer, clutching his robe tighter. _'Po… have to find… panda…' _he thought dizzily.

He pushed weakly at the front door, stumbling out into the hard rain. He was instantly soaked to the bone. "Po!" he called, voice strained from illness. "Panda!" Shifu gasped as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Wait! Let me go! Po! He's still out there…" he whimpered.

"Shifu! Shifu, I'm right here! Oh man, you're burning up," a soft voice murmured. Shifu wriggled around in his captor's grasp as he was jogged back to the palace doors. It was Po. The panda slipped inside the foyer, forcing the door shut with his shoulder. He shifted the red panda in his arms, hurrying up the stairs. "What were you thinking, Shifu? Running out in the rain like that! And you're already sick!" he chided gently.

"Thought you were… out in the storm… I was worried…" Shifu whispered, breathing shallowly against Po's neck.

"I turned around when I saw the dark clouds… made it back just as the rain started," Po said, nudging the bedroom door open. Shifu tried to respond, but exhaustion finally caught up with him. He went limp in Po's arms. The panda sighed and gently sat him down on the adjoining bathroom's counter, leaning the smaller master against his chest. He peeled the wet robe from Shifu's soaked body and towel-dried what he could of his white and chestnut fur.

He then lifted Shifu off the counter and over to the bedding, wrapping him up in blankets before pulling off his own wet clothing and drying off. Shivering, Po slipped into a dry robe before curling up next to Shifu, pulling him to his chest. Shifu coughed and rolled away from him, facing the wall.

"Don't… want to get you sick…" he mumbled hoarsely. Po rolled his eyes and snuggled into the warm blankets. As if on cue, the panda sneezed and grimaced, searching for something to wipe his paws off with. Shifu sighed. "Too late," he muttered.

_Somehow cuddling is a lot less adorable when you're both hacking and spewing mucus. Lolz._


	24. Ready

_A/N: I LIVE!! Lol. If you haven't seen the preview for the "Secrets of the Furious Five," (the short that is being released with the special edition KFP DVD), GO WATCH IT NOW. It's on the front page of the Kung Fu Panda site. It was the inspiration for this chapter :D _

Shifu's breaths came heavy and short as he sprinted down the hillside. He winced as he felt the telltale burn in his thighs from running uphill. _'When did I get so old?!'_ he thought, pumping his legs as fast as he could to keep up with his partner. The red panda sneaked a quick glance up at Po.

The panda could move surprisingly fast for his someone his size. Shifu silently admired the lovely, thick fur and soft curves of his lover. The red panda quickly tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. They had a mission to carry out, and they were rapidly approaching the rendezvous point.

"Ready?" he asked quietly. Po glanced down at him with a confident grin.

"Ready is my middle name!" he boasted. Shifu gave him a knowing smirk. "Ya-ha!" Po cried, throwing himself into a handspring. Unfortunately, Po didn't notice the change in terrain just before him and lost his footing in the pebbly soil. The panda fell into a graceless pile just at the edge of the tree line. Shifu landed nimbly beside him.

"I suppose you weren't 'ready' for that landing, hmm?" he chuckled. Po whimpered and clutched the back of his head.

_R/R pwease? :3_


	25. Every Word

_A/N: Wrote this an hour before I had to leave for class. This is actually my favorite chapter. _

"Master Shifu, what are your intentions with my son?"

Shifu very nearly dropped the plate he had been washing in the porcelain sink. "E-excuse me?" The red panda turned to face Ping, Po's father. The goose had a stern etched across his face.

"I said, what are your intentions with Po?" Shifu blinked, dumbfounded. Just a moment ago they had been cheerfully discussing soup bones and recipes… where the hell had this come from?! "Mr. Ping, your son is a grown man, and-" Ping silenced him with a wing.

"That was not my question, Master," he snapped. Shifu growled angrily as the goose waddled to the sink and began drying a dish. Shifu took a cautious step back; Ping was infamous for throwing plates in a fit of rage. "Did Po ever tell you how I came to be his father?" Ping asked. Shifu shook his head slowly. _Where was he going with this? _

"My wife passed away very young. We married shortly after finishing school and worked in my father's restaurant. This restaurant," he said motioning about the kitchen. Shifu raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"The doctors told me she had a… respiratory illness. They did everything they could. After she passed, I left the shop and started a farm, a rice paddy. I craved solitude above everything else. It was then that I found Po." Ping pulled out the stopper in the sink before drying his hands.

" I was making my usual rounds in the field when I heard crying coming from the far side of the paddy, just at the edge of the forest. That's when I found him." Ping smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"He was so small, just a little whimpering thing. I had no idea where or who his parents were. I still don't. I took him in that day and raised him as my own." Ping hung the dishtowel over the sink and turned to Shifu.

"So, given this story, you must see why I am so protective of him. He filled a void in my heart and has brought me so much joy… I was fully prepared to accept that Po would never find a partner to share his life with. After all, Giant Pandas are not so common as they once were. I want to be positive that I am not giving my only child off to some cradle-robbing, perverted, old raccoon!" Ping said coldly.

Shifu narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I assure you, duck, that my intention was never to come between you and your son! I am thankful for everything you have done for Po, and it was because of you that he grew up to be the selfless, loving, beautiful person he is today! But you have no right to harass me like this!" Shifu cried.

There was a deafening silence in the room. All that could be heard was the tinkling of the wind chimes in the garden. Shifu looked down at his feet. "I… I never thought I could be happy again. After my own child betrayed me. And then I met Po." Shifu looked up at Ping with a crooked smile. "It's funny, you lost a wife and gained a son, and I lost a son and gained…"

Ping scoffed and examined his wings. "I don't see what is so funny." Shifu sighed and closed his eyes, ears drooping dejectedly.

"No, it's not funny at all," he mumbled. "Po means… everything to me. He is my student… my lover… and my friend. You ask me what my intentions are? I intend to spend the rest of my days loving your son." Shifu whispered.

"I believe you," the goose said quietly. Shifu looked up incredulously.

"I give you my blessing." And with that Ping turned and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to his bedroom. Shifu gave a shaky sigh.

"Thank you," he whispered, turning and leaning against the sink. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, lifting him up against a warm chest. Po. Shifu smiled and rubbed his cheek against the panda's thick fur. "How much did you hear?" Shifu murmured. Po tenderly kissed the back of his neck.

"Every word."

_R/R_


	26. It's All In the Hips

**A/N: … I have nothing to say for myself, except for I am one SICK PUPPY T__T Whatever. Flame me if you must, haters. For those who like this chapter, it's good to know that I'm not alone XD Cookies to anyone who can pick out the "Secrets of the Furious Five" tidbits!**

Po yawned and leaned back heavily against the driftwood behind him. "_This is one festival I don't mind attending_," he thought sleepily. It was the night of the Bonfire festival. Activities included eating, drinking, more eating, and, naturally, bonfires. There was also dancing, but Po decided it would be better _not _to terrify the villagers by "getting his groove on."

The annual festivities were being held at the lake this year. Viper, ever the diligent instructor, was teaching the little ones the precise art of ribbon dancing. Tigress was trying to keep Monkey and Crane away from the fireworks tent. Mantis was perched on top of Po's head with a thimble of homemade rice wine. The insect let out a tiny belch.

"Some night, eh Po?"

Po sighed. "That it is, mi amigo," he mumbled. Mantis took another sip of his ale and hiccupped.

"Where's Master Shifu? I haven't seen him all night!"

The soft sound of footsteps on sand made Po look up. A smile quirked at his lips. Speak of the devil…

"Hey! There he is! Shifu!" Mantis chirped. Shifu smiled and stood before Po, one eyebrow raised. Mantis polished off his drink and jumped down from Po's head. "Well, you kids have fun! I need another refill, and then I'm going to go find Monkey and Crane. I feel like a little blackjack tonight! They still owe me from the last time we…" Mantis' voice drifted off into the night as he hopped away.

"Is he… intoxicated?" Shifu asked.

Po snorted. "No, he's _drunk_."

Shifu chuckled and settled down next to Po, kicking off his sandals and fanning his toes by the fire. "Where were you?" Po asked, taking the red panda's paw in his own and rubbing his slim fingers.

"I went to visit Oogway," Shifu said, smiling up at the stars. Po squeezed his hand lightly. Shifu visited the old turtle's memorial stone almost every night and lit an incense stick, praying for his former master's guidance and blessings. Po and Shifu looked over at the other festival-goers as the band struck up a lively tune. The villagers danced and frolicked around the bonfire, clapping and singing to the music.

"It looks fun; makes me wish I could dance," Po snickered.

Shifu laughed. "I used to love to go dancing, before I started teaching," he said with a smile. Po stared down at the red panda's confession.

"You can dance? The great Master Shifu, who can kill someone without breaking a sweat, can do something as impractical as _dancing_?"

Shifu rolled his eyes and swatted Po's arm. "_Used to_, being the key words. And it wasn't anything that glorious."

Po leered teasingly. "Bull. Show me."

"No! Now stop pestering me, panda!"

"I'll stop pestering you if you show me."

"I will not be subjected to your childish whims, Po! Now leave me be!"

Po leaned back in the sand and slipped his arms behind his head. "Fine, okay. I get it. _Old man_."

Shifu narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What was that, panda?"

"I understand. You don't want to get your arthritis acting up, I get it," Po simpered.

"I don't like being patronized, Po." Shifu hissed.

Po smirked. "Then. Show. Me." he murmured. Shifu held his stare before standing and untying his robe. Po sat up. "W-What are you doing?" he asked. Shifu grinned slyly and threw his sash at the panda. Po gaped. "Shifu, there's people standing right over there! Are you serious?"

Shifu laughed and began swaying his hips, turning away from Po. "They're not paying any attention to me, panda," he rumbled, letting his robe fall to the ground.

Po blushed crimson, unable to tear his eyes away from the writhing striped tail. "Oh, god…" he mumbled. Shifu laughed and slid his hands up his bare sides.

As if on cue, the music in the background took a much more spicy, hypnotic sound. Po could only stare as Shifu danced before him, bathed in moonlight and the glow from the fire, like a pagan god. His movements were just as fluid and graceful as when he was fighting.

The panda swallowed the lump in his throat as Shifu shimmied closer. When the red panda was within arm's reach, Po reached out and grabbed him, crushing the smaller master to his chest. Shifu laughed, then moaned as Po plundered his mouth with his tongue. Po ran his paws over lean muscle and soft fur as he kissed the red panda senseless.

Finally, Shifu pulled back for air. "So… still think I'm so _ancient_," he chuckled. Po, for once at a loss for words, shook his head vehemently and leaned in for another kiss.

_Oh, god. If chapter five didn't give me crap, this one will. R/R_


	27. Self Loathing

**A/N: … I'm not too happy with this chappie. It's not as strong as I would like it to be. Oh well. Enjoy 3**

"And then he just walks right up to me and asks, 'How 'bout dinner?' I didn't know whether to slap him or laugh!"

Peals of laughter and chattering filled the room. Shifu pasted a fake smile on his face, forced a chuckle and took a swig of his wine. He was starting to remember two things: why he rarely left the Jade Palace, and why he preferred men over women.

Shifu's former student, Yin, a young egret, was holding a party in celebration of the birth of her daughter. Yin also happened to be very good friends with Tigress and Viper, and so Shifu "just simply _had_ to go." The red panda sighed and rubbed the bridge of his muzzle.

"Are you alright, Master Shifu?" Yin asked.

Shifu looked up to see the group of women staring at him. He forced a smile and waved his hand. "Oh, I'm fine! Just need a quick breather! Must be the wine… I'll step out for a moment!" Shifu quickly edged his way out of the room and made his way out into the courtyard. He stepped out into the crisp fall air, sliding the door shut with a sigh.

He turned to see Po, sitting on a garden bench rocking a pink bundle. It was a baby. Shifu stepped closer. The panda was cooing and cuddling the tiny thing, bouncing it gently in his arms. Shifu closed his eyes sadly. Sometimes he hated himself for doing this to Po. The panda was so good with children. He loved babies, and he would make an excellent father.

"_I'm only holding him back_," he thought, "_There are other pandas out there… he could have a wife… raise a family… and instead he's stuck with me._" Shifu turned to go back inside when he stepped on a dry leaf. The crunching sound caused Po to look up.

"Shifu?" he called. Shifu winced and turned around. Po stood and moved towards the red panda, bouncing the bundle in his arms. "Did you see the baby? Yin told Tigress to watch her, but Tigress said she wasn't any good with babies, so… I brought her out here where it's quiet," he rambled, bending to show Shifu the chick.

Shifu pulled the edge of the blanket back. Bright yellow eyes peered up at him. The baby's downy feathers were snow white. Shifu smiled. "What did Yin name her?" Po straightened up and wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm.

"Cho, I think. Isn't she cute?" Po giggled as Cho tried to peck his finger.

Shifu sighed. "Very," he mumbled.

Po frowned. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked. Shifu looked up at him.

"Nothing, just thinking," Shifu said.

Po grinned and rubbed the red panda's ears tenderly. "Don't think too hard, sensei. I'm going to take her back to Yin now. It's getting cold out here. Are you coming?" Shifu shook his head. "No, I'm going to stay out here for a while. I'll join you in a minute. Po smiled and hefted the chick up higher on his chest. "Don't stay out too long, okay?" Shifu nodded. With that, Po turned to go inside, murmuring softly to the baby. Shifu gazed out at the gardens and sighed.

_R/R_


	28. Thank Heaven for Little Girls

**A/N: Thanks for all the kind words about the last chapter! I wasn't expecting good reviews, so thank you! :D I kind of like this one… it's silly. Lolz.**

"Master Po! Who do you have a crush on?"

Po nearly choked on his tepid jasmine tea. In light of An's 13th birthday, the little girl students at the palace were holding a slumber/tea party of epic proportions. Viper, of course, volunteered to be one of the "referees," but with so many children, she needed help. Kung Fu master or not, those girls were a handful. Tigress, being the obvious second choice, stated that she "would rather gouge out her own liver and eat it." So the rest drew straws. Po lost.

"W-what?" Po stuttered. Viper laughed in her tinkling (annoying) little giggle. She was arranging a flower in Lin's fur.

"You heard her, Po, who's your crush?" Po glared at her.

"Traitor," he mouthed. The panda was then bombarded with questions.

"Tell us Master Po! Please?"

"Come on! We won't tell anybody!"

"Is it Master Crane?"

Po looked positively scandalized. "What? No!"

"Then who? Tell us Po! Pleeease? It _is_ my birthday," An simpered, blinking up at him with those big brown eyes. Po sighed. He could never deny the little fawn anything.

"Fine… my crush is… MASTER VIPER!" He launched himself at the snake. Viper shrieked and darted across the room. The little girls laughed and cheered as Po chased their serpentine instructor.

Just as Po caught her and was about to kiss her cheek, someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Shifu. "Hi Master Shifu!" the girls chorused. Po dropped Viper unceremoniously. "Shifu!" he squeaked. Shifu was trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"I heard such a ruckus that I came to see if you two needed any help, but I see you're carrying on just fine. Sorry for the intrusion!" The red panda turned to leave with a wave of his hand. Po stumbled after him.

"W-Wait, Shifu! It's not what it looks like!" he cried. Shifu could be heard laughing all the way down the hall.

An blinked and looked over at Viper. "Um, Master? Master Po has a crush on Master Shifu, doesn't he?" Viper snorted and sipped her tea.

"That, dearest, is the understatement of the year."

_Little girls are evil. I should know, I was one… Still am. Lolz. R/R_


	29. Shattered

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!! And in the process of moving. But never fear! I plan to have a few more chapters up :P**

A frigid, rock-hard presence interrupted Shifu's state of meditation, chilling him to the bone despite the roaring fire he was seated in front of. He had not sensed this ominous feeling in quite some time, long before the near destruction of the village many years ago. A firm pressure behind his eyes forced them open, his blue depths staring into the dancing flames. "Tai," he said quietly.

A figure shifted in the shadows behind him. "Yes," a deep growl rumbled in reply from the threshold of the temple.

Shifu's eyes slid closed, a sigh passing his lips. "I knew that you were still alive... biding time, waiting to strike."

Tai Lung chuckled darkly, stepping into the light of the fire. "And yet you did not seek me out? Destroy me while you had the chance?"

Shifu looked up at his son coldly. "I lost you long ago, Tai. I have given up the search."

Tai Lung laughed cruelly. "Oh? Found a new protege, have we? Who, Shifu? Tell me... is it the _panda_?"

Shifu whipped his head about, glaring at the snow leopard. "Leave. I will not ask again," Shifu snapped.

Tai Lung roared with laughter. "Struck a nerve, have I? How precious," he cooed, "Does he call you _Daddy_? I bet I can make him scream for you with _one claw_..."

Shifu lunged, kicking the leopard between the eyes, knocking him back and pinning him by the neck to the floor with one foot. "Stay. Away. From Po," Shifu seethed, his normally soft, blue eyes now glinting like steel.

A sardonic, toothy grin slowly creeped over Tai Lung's face, gleaming like a Cheshire cat's. "Why Shifu... you old _dog_! The great Master Shifu has finally taken a mate. It's like that then, hmm?" he rumbled suggestively.

Shifu's ears pinned back against his head. "_Get out_," he hissed.

Tai Lung cackled despite the heel grinding itself into his throat. In one swift movement, Tai Lung snatched the Red panda by the ankle and threw him into the wall. Shifu gnashed his teeth and gasped in pain as he felt his leg crack. Suddenly the leopard was hovering over him, hauling him up against the jade mosaic by his ears. "I was going to kill you tonight, father," he hissed, "but I think I've found an easier way to exact my revenge. The body is so much more resiliant than the mind... or the heart." With that, Tai Lung forced a knee into Shifu's good leg, effectively crushing it against the wall. Shifu screamed in agony. "That should slow you down," the leopard chortled, dropping Shifu's body to the ground. Shifu struggled to stop him, crawling and dragging his useless legs behind him.

"TAI!" he screamed, "TAI! NO! TAAAIII!"

A sickening crunch stopped Shifu cold. Time suddenly stood still. Without warning, Tai Lung collapsed to his knees, then face down on the floor. There was an arrow pierced cleanly through his skull. A gleam from the tree outside the temple caught his eye. Eyes. Tigress leaped gracefully from the branches, landing in a crouch. Her crossbow was held tightly in her hand. Shifu couldn't move. Before Tigress could make it up the steps, Po came bounding past her from around the corner falling to his knees in front of Shifu.

"Shifu! Are you hurt? Oh God, his legs! Tigress, his legs!" Shifu couldn't take is eyes off of Tai Lung's crumpled body. He was vaguely aware of Po feeling his body for more broken bones and internal bleeding. Tigress, who never cried, weeping her apologies, that she had no other choice, that she was so very, very sorry. He watched as Monkey and Crane checked Tai Lung's vitals, hefting the dead shell of his son up, before Po blocked the scene with his body.

"Don't look, Shifu. It will be okay, I promise; you're going to be okay," he whimpered. Shifu nodded slowly before resting his cheek against Po's belly. Viper tenderly wound herself around the red panda whispering comforting words to him.

"...Come on guys, we need to get him to a healer," Mantis said quietly.

"I'll take him to Granny Jing. Coming, Tigress?" Po said. Tigress nodded and wiped her eyes, helping Po to lift him up against the panda's chest. Po cradled him closely. Shifu watched Crane and Monkey lift Tai Lung's now wrapped body up onto a bamboo stretcher. Would they take him to the village mortuary, or back to the prison to surrender his body to the guards? Shifu buried his face in Po's neck.

"I've got you; rest. It's not far to Jing's house," Po whispered, petting his back gently as they made their way out of the temple. A light rain had begun to fall. Po bundled Shifu up tighter in the wool blanket he had wrapped him in and opened an umbrella. He heard Tigress do the same. Shifu closed his eyes and tried not to dream of playful amber eyes, downy, spotted gray fur and clumsy kitten feet.

_*sob*_


	30. Bleeding Heart

**WARNING: Po/Shifu slash, one-sided Tigress/Shifu.**

_A/N: This hit me while at work. Mainly dialogue. Inspired by Imogen Heap's song, "Hide and Seek." If you've never heard it, go take a listen. It's very… cathartic._

* * *

Po ran flat footed through the palace doors, barely remembering to kick his sandals off at the entrance. "SHIFU!" he cried, racing through the foyer and down the steps to the meditation rooms.

Shifu was seated before a crackling fire, incense sticks streaming smoke and perfuming the air with sandalwood and spices.

"Shifu! Shifu, I know you wanted to be left alone tonight, but it's Tigress! She-"

Shifu raised one paw slowly. "It's alright, Po. She's already been here."

"Then she told you! Why is she leaving? She won't talk to me! She won't even _look_ at me! What is going on?!" Po cried.

Shifu sighed heavily. "Tigress finds herself conflicted. She needs time away."

Po rubbed his head in frustration. "Time away for what? Is she okay? Is she mad at me? It can't be just me, because she isn't talking to Crane either, or Monkey, or Mantis! Or Viper! _Viper!_ She tells Viper everything!"

"She isn't angry with anyone. Maybe with herself, or me, but not you, or the other three," Shifu said quietly.

Po frowned. "Why would she be mad at you? That doesn't make any sense!" he growled. Shifu turned to face him, his eyes distant and sad.

"I can't tell you anymore than that, Po. She explained her situation, and said that she was leaving. I could only give her my blessing."

"She came and _told_ you she was leaving? And you didn't try to stop her?!" Po cried. Shifu growled and stood, fists clenched at his side.

"What would you have me do, panda? Lock her up and throw away the key? She is no longer my student! She owes me nothing!" he shouted.

Po stared hard at the red panda. "Why aren't you fighting this? What did she say?"

Shifu growled and turned back to the fire. "What was said here was said in confidence. It is of no one's concern. I'm sorry, panda."

"What did she say?! Is she sick? Is she hurt?!"

"Do you really think I would let her walk out that door if she was _injured_, Po? No! She is in perfect physical health, as always!"

"Physical? So is it her mind? Is she depressed? She... she wouldn't hurt herself, would she?"

Shifu tossed more herbs onto the fire and sat roughly, going through his hand motions rapidly. "No. She just needs time, Po. Now leave me, please."

"You keep saying that! Time for what?"

"To sort out her feelings!"

"Feelings? For what? For who?"

"It is personal, Po..."

"I don't understand it, why won't you tell me?!"

"Let it be, Po!"

"No! Tell me why!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!" Shifu screamed.

The shout echoed through the room. The sound was deafening, its implications ringing through his ears, his brain. Po felt his heart stop for a moment. "Wh-what?"

Shifu buried his face in his hands. Po slid down to sit against the wall in shock. They were silent for a long while, the crackling of the fire the only noise in the room. Finally, Shifu raised his head, steepling his fingers beneath his chin.

"She... She said that she wasn't looking for a response, or forgiveness... only that it needed to be said, before her heart burst with everything she was holding inside..."

"That's why... she wouldn't talk to me..." Po looked up slowly. "Do you love her?" he asked quietly.

"I love you," Shifu whispered.

Po shook his head. "That's not what I asked, master."

Shifu sighed, turning back to the fire. "No. Not in the way she wants me to," he murmured, "Tigress... was a difficult child. Tai Lung was always happy, always smiling, if you can believe it. And I was a different person then. After the raid... and after Tai was incarcerated... It's my fault. She needed a _father_, and I failed her because I was a coward..." he said brokenly.

"It's not your fault, Shifu," Po whispered.

"It is!" he cried, "She's confused... she doesn't know romantic desire from familial love! She idolizes me... as the man who saved her from a padded cell and as her teacher and mentor..."

"Are you saying that you find it totally impossible that she actually wants you?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying! She is too young-"

"I am a decade younger than Tigress."

"You are seven years younger. Not ten."

"Whatever. The point is why are you with me if age is so important?"

"Do you want me to leave you for Tigress?"

"No! I just don't get why you think Tigress is so 'confused' by wanting to be with you!"

Shifu rolled his eyes. "Well, for starters, I am twice her age-"

"So that's thrice mine," Po said with a smirk.

Shifu sighed. "Po, Tigress is a strong, independent woman-"

"Who wants a stong, independent man," Po snapped, "I understand where Tigress is coming from. You sell yourself too short, master."

Shifu smiled sadly and walked over to Po, stepping into the circle of his arms. Po nuzzled Shifu's shoulder.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

Shifu closed his eyes. "I hope so, panda."

* * *

_Review!_


	31. Reflection

**Warning: Angst, one sided Tigress/Shifu.**

_A/N: Companion piece to "Bleeding Heart."_

* * *

I am a fool.

I thought I was stronger than this. Stronger than feelings. Stronger than needs and wants.

But I was so wrong. In the end, after years of training, years of discipline, yearning to prove myself, punishing my body and forcing all desire from my mind... It has all come to this defining moment. And I have failed. Miserably.

I ran. Like the stupid, selfish, little bleeding heart that I am.

And once again, Shifu is dealt the dissapointment card.

Despite running as fast and as far as I could in the opposite direction, my destiny was there all along. Under my skin and along my veins and in my bones.

In the end, I am exactly like Tai Lung.

Tigress opened her eyes slowly.

How do you begin to live for yourself, when all you've ever done is live for someone else?


	32. Demon Spawn

_A/N: Light n' fluffy, just like I like 'em! :3_

* * *

"Good, Yue. Aim higher with your right leg on the upswing. You will have more of an advantage if you strike your enemy in the chest than in the gut. Again."

The young black leopard took several paces back before racing towards Shifu, throwing his body into a high kick. Shifu braced himself on the tall stool he was perched on, and effectively caught the panther by his ankle before the blow could land. Yue stuck the landing, balancing carefully on one leg. Shifu smiled and released his paw. "Very good," he praised, "That will be all for today."

A sudden movement from the door caught his eye. It was an adolescent female, spotted leopard, Yue's twin and one of Po's students. "It would seem that Kai has come to collect you," he said. Yue turned and waved.

"See you tomorrow, Master!" Yue said, bowing and jogging off to greet his sister. Just as Kai and Yue had turned to leave, Po sauntered through the door. Kai bowed and squealed when the giant panda ruffled her ears playfully. Po grinned at Shifu and made his way over to him as the twins scampered off.

"Hey," he chirped, flopping down on a wrestling mat. Shifu hopped down from the stool and shrugged out of his robe. "Yue is getting stronger, I actually worked up a sweat today," Shifu said, tugging at the collar of his tunic. Po leered at him from the floor.

"You could take off the rest of your clothes, _sensei_," he purred.

Shifu rolled his eyes. "And risk breaking the minds of my next class? I think not," he muttered.

Po frowned. "Aww, I thought you had the rest of the day off! What class is it?"

"Beginner's Level 1."

Po sighed. "You always get the fun ones. I get the ones that know how to hit already. Hard."

Shifu snickered. "Where do you think I send them when I'm done with them?"

Po grunted and slapped at a mosquito. "Tigress, to get them nice and mean, and then I get them."

Shifu laughed. "True, panda. But it could be worse. Viper, Monkey, and Crane get to teach them _weaponry_."

Po shuddered. "Yeah, because super fast, super strong Kung Fu brats aren't scary enough on their own. Let's arm them to the teeth and then set them loose on society."

Shifu tapped his chin in mock-thought. "You know, I recall Crane asking for an assistant teacher in his advanced archery class... Would you be interested in-"

Shifu hadn't even finished his sentance when Po raced to the door, leap-frogging over Shifu's arriving students. The little ones were very confused with Master Po's antics and Master Shifu bent double, howling with laughter.

* * *

_Review!_


	33. Revelations

**NOTE: Tigress/OMC. Set two years after "Bleeding Heart" and "Reflection." Tigress has returned to the Jade Palace.**

_A/N: Sigh. It sucks being the only single girl in an office full of pregnant women. MY BIOLOGICAL CLOCK IS TICKING, DAMMIT :O I think that stress is what spawned this. Lol. Enjoy._

* * *

Tigress stood at the edge of the balcony, watching the drifting fog over the mountains. She had missed this. Kenya was... beautiful. A dry, scalding, salt of the earth place. Tall grass, sun-bleached bones; short, gnarly trees, curled and contorted in agony. A land of death and rebirth. China was green and wet and ancient. Lush forests and colossal mountains. Incense and ancestors. She belonged here. Her _babies_ belonged here.

She rested a paw on her round belly, smiling sadly when she felt little paws flutter against her palm. "Oh, little ones," she sighed, rubbing her tummy gently.

"You seem... troubled, Tigress," came a soft voice behind her. Shifu.

"It is nothing, Master," she murmured, "I am... tired I suppose. Anxious."

Shifu nodded and stood next to her, looking at her swollen belly. "Any day now, Tigress. It should be any day." She nodded silently.

They were quiet for what seemed like ages, staring into the sunset. "Roho is angry," she whispered, "He wants me there. I want to be here." Shifu gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white. Tigress watched a tendon jerk in his jaw. "Then here you will stay," he growled softly.

Shifu didn't approve of Roho. For that matter neither did Tigress. Roho was hot tempered, impatient, and brash. In other words, too much like herself. And Shifu. 'You can take the demons out of hell, but you can't take the hell out of the demons,' she thought wryly. "He wants to see his children. What right do I have to deny him that?"

Shifu looked at her sharply. "There is nothing for you there. Your job is here. Your friends and family are here."

"He has family too. It would be hypocritical of me-"

Shifu took her paw. "If he is not willing to make sacrifices for you and his children, then neither are you. Do you love him?"

Tigress snorted. "Well, I think that's a little irrelevant now..."

Shifu tugged her hand. "Do. You. _Love _him, Tigress?"

Tigress thought quietly, staring down at her belly. She thought of Roho's dark eyes, so diferent from her own green-gold. She thought of the lion's tawny, scarred body and his dark mane. She thought of his dry, witty humor, so like her own. She thought of his fears and doubts, insecurities with himself; also, so much like herself. And she thought of the three little ones she carried. Their pale little bodies with faint stripes. Tiny paws, tiny ears. And Roho helped her create them. "Yes," she said quietly.

Shifu stared into her eyes before dropping her hand with a sigh. "Enough to rob yourself of happiness?"

Tigress looked down at Shifu sadly. "Isn't that what love is all about?"

Shifu turned his gaze to the mountains. He thought of his panda. Would he give up life as he knew it for Po? Teaching? Home? Friends? He immediately knew his answer, and that was the most disturbing revelation of all. "Yes, yes I suppose it is," Shifu said quietly.

* * *

_Review!_


	34. Already Gone

**Author's Note: Dear lord, it's been a while since I updated this story. I wrote this a few months ago actually, and it has been collecting dust on my hard drive. So I cleaned it up and posted it :) It's kind of ironic that this whole Tigress arc has taken this path, as I just found out last week that I'm going to be a somewhat reluctant godmother. My best friend made a few choice Big Mistakes, and will be a first-time mommy in just 8 short, terrifying months. The moral of this story is, ladies, and gentleman: Be very, very careful, and take the extra time to be prepared when you are going to take that next step in a relationship, no matter how caught up in the moment you are. Just keep that in mind. Babies change EVERYTHING.**

* * *

Roho sat on the steps of the jade palace, holding his infant son in his arms. He was so tiny, so fragile... and still he was much larger than either of his sisters. Kai... his boy. Roho sighed and ran a paw through his touseled dark mane, gazing up into the gray winter sky, cold and clear as a mirror. China was... different. Wet. Green. Not at all like the Savannah. Nothing he knew. He looked back down at Kai with a sad smile.

"This would be a lot easier if your mother and I didn't totally suck at the whole relationship thing, little man," Roho muttered, bouncing the gurgling, grunting liger cub. Kai was a sandy-buff color, with the palest of gray stripes and a few spots covering his body. His little tail ended in a brown tuft, showing his lion heritage. Mai Lin and Ting looked very much the same, only where Kai's eyes were bright blue, like Roho's, the girls' were Tigress' golden-amber.

Ting, the last born and smallest of the three, had been born completely blind. They had first noticed a few days after her birth. Tigress had been nursing her when Ting opened her eyes for the first time, and a filmy white glaze covered each little eye. Tigress had screamed for Master Shifu, who had screamed for the healer, who had told them the horrible news. Tigress had mourned for her child, holding her in bed for days, feeding her and kissing each tender eyelid. Shifu finally put his foot down, ordering her out of bed and to get it together. To take care of her other two children, that it wasn't fair to them or to Po, who had been acting as primary caregiver.

"This is not a death sentance, Tigress! Some of the greatest warriors and teachers in history have been blind! Why, Oogway's master was stone deaf, and he taught the greatest Kung Fu Master there ever was! Give her a chance to prove you wrong before you write her off as a lost cause!"

That had gotten her out of bed at least. Still, she carried Ting around in the kanga that Roho's grandmother had made, cuddling the little girl close, as if something might snatch her away. Mai Lin was Shifu's little darling. Roho's theory was that she reminded him of Tigress, but he wasn't saying anything. It was rather comical to watch the red panda tote around a baby that was almost as big as he was.

"Roho."

The sudden voice startled him, almost making him drop Kai. It was Shifu. He stood beside him, gazing out at the mountainous treeline.

"How long have you been standing there?" Roho growled. God, he hated it when the old geezer snuck up on him! Shifu turned his head to fix his steely gaze on the young lion. How Po put up with this guy's crap was beyond him. "What will you do now?" Shifu asked quietly, but no less intensely. Well, that was a loaded question.

"I take it you mean about Tigress and me," Roho snapped, rocking Kai when the baby let out a wail at the sudden tension in the air. Shifu shot him a glare that would have cut glass.

"I'm going to be very frank with you, Roho. I don't like you. You are impatient. Untrustworthy. Self-absorbed."

Roho rolled his eyes. "Geez, tell me how you really feel, pops," he muttered. Shifu pushed his face into Roho's, the red panda's nose millimeters from his own.

"You have a decision to make, Roho," he hissed, "Tigress has made hers; she is staying. As are the children. Now, you can stay and be a father to your children and a husband to Tigress and do the honorable thing, or you pack your bags right now and get the hell out of my house. I tire of your indecisiveness, son."

Roho met Shifu's eyes angrily. "You don't get it, I... I don't know how to this! I don't know how to be a dad!" Shifu backed off slightly, folding his hands behind his back.

"Well, running back home with your tail between your legs is not the way, I can assure you of that." Shifu sighed heavily, staring up at the swollen, gray rainclouds. "Tigress is... she is like my daughter, Roho," he said quietly, "I trust her implicitly." He met Roho's angry frown. "She is generally, though I have been questioning her as of late, an excellent judge of character. She sees something in you, Roho. Something I cannot." Shifu turned then, making his way down the stone steps, away from the palace. He stopped then, and turned, casting a sad look at Roho. "Love is a funny thing. It can define you or destroy you. If anything can destroy a spirit such as Tigress', it will be your betrayl, Roho." And with that, Shifu was gone.

Roho stared down at the little one in his arms for what seemed like hours. He remembered his own father, cold and aloof. Always leaving and returning months later, with no apology or explaination for his mother. He rememembered his mother's face, crumpled in misery everytime he left. In the dead of night she would sob in her sister's embrace, when she thought Roho was asleep with his cousins. He remembered his adolescence, all the hurt in her eyes when he himself would run off for days at a time, cold and aloof when she would ask where he had gone. "You're just like your father!" she would scream. Then he stood, his mother's voice ringing in his ears, and walked blindly to the temple. There he carefully placed his son in Shifu's arms, and walked away.

* * *

Tigress lounged on her cot nursing a hungry Mai while Ting gurgled happily in a little nest of blankets beside her. She looked up, surprised when Shifu walked through the door, Kai in his arms. "There's my little boy," she said, smiling happily before taking notice of Shifu's grave expression. Her smile dropped quickly. "Shifu, what-" Then it hit her, and she snapped her mouth shut. She was silent for a moment before speaking. "He's gone," she said quietly. Shifu nodded once, his eyes hard and furious. Tigress returned his nod, albeit weakly and blinked back tears. She composed her self quickly, meeting his gaze. "Okay," she said.

* * *

_R/R plz?_


	35. Destiny

_Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT FOR KFP 2! If you have not seen it yet, what the hell is wrong with you? GET YOURSELF TO THE NEAREST CINEMA! Lol._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KFP franchise. If I did, it would not be G-rated D:**

* * *

_Shifu ran harder than he ever had in his life. He could hear Hare's pounding footsteps behind him, her breath coming in short, hitching gasps. Master Oogway had received a disturbing emergency distress call from a small village just outside of Gongmen City. The young son of the emperor, Shen, had laid plans to attack the peaceful giant panda clan. Shifu left Tai Lung in the care of his master and he and Hare had raced off into the night. The journey from the Valley to Gongmen City usually took several days. They made it in one and a half._

_"Oh, Shifu! I can see the flames from here!" Hare cried._

_Shifu clenched his jaw and pushed himself faster. A pair of Lord Shen's wolves leapt out at them from the trees. Hare made quick work of them with her fierce roundhouse kick. Shifu grabbed each wolf by the ears and bashed their heads together._

_"Come on!" Hare shouted, darting up the path through the snowy woods. Shifu moved to follow her when a high pitched wail stopped him in his tracks. He knew that cry; a baby. Shifu looked around wildly before he spotted an overturned cart of vegetables. He drew closer._

_"Shifu!" Hare cried in the distance._

_Shifu ignored his partner and drew closer. He peered into a crate. Teary, bright green eyes stared out at him. It was a baby panda._

_A woman's scream pierced the winter night air. Shifu's heart leapt into his throat. His panting breath formed little clouds as he turned to stare up the path. Hare… but no, not her voice…_

_He turned back to the baby. He cupped the little face tenderly, looking into the tear-filled eyes. "Wait for me…" he whispered, "I'll come back for you, I promise…"_

_Shifu took off up the path, trying to block the sound of the baby screaming for him from his mind._

_Hours later, Shifu and Hare dragged their weak, battered bodies back towards Gongmen City. Lord Shen was back in the custody of his parents for the time being, and the wolf clan was on the run from the palace guards. Shifu paused by a snow bank, looking down into a clearing. The vegetable cart was gone. All that was left were a few shriveled carrots and turnips, have covered in snow._

_"The baby…" Shifu whispered._

_"What? Shifu, what do you see?" Hare asked tiredly._

_"…Nothing," he murmured, "Let's go home."_

_When they arrived back at the palace, Shifu left the debriefing to Hare, and went to collect his son from Oogway's rooms. He lifted little Tai from the cot and, struggling under the baby's weight, made his way to his own quarters. Not bothering to take Tai to his room, Shifu slid the little snow leopard into his own bed and curled around him. For the first time in years, Shifu wept._

* * *

Decades later, Shifu found himself in the same room, in the same bed. He stared at a point just beyond Po's shoulder, letting his lover's soft voice flow over his aching heart like a balm. When he realized Po was saying his name, Shifu looked up into the Panda's green eyes; unmistakable, even after all these years.

"You…" he whispered, "You were the baby in the radish basket…"

Po stared incredulously at his master. "Wait! I didn't get to that part yet! How did you-"

Shifu flung himself at Po, pressing desperate kisses on his cheeks, nose, jaw, anywhere he could reach.

"I went back for you! I went back and you were gone!" Shifu cried.

"Someone took me to Dad's restaurant! The merchant must have gone back for his cart!"

"Oh, Po!" Shifu whispered, burying his face in the panda's neck.

"You were there too," Po murmured, stroking Shifu's back.

"I thought the wolves had killed you… I promised you that I would return, and when I went back… I never forgave myself, Po," Shifu sobbed.

"It's okay," Po said softly, "I came back for you."

* * *

_R/R!_


End file.
